choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Sinclair
Kara, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, was a student at Hearst High. She graduated at the end of Book 3. She makes her official appearance in Book 1, Chapter 9. Your Character is able to meet her in Chapter 4, if you go to the diner with Michael. Appearance Kara has brown eyes, dark brown hair in a ponytail and fair skin. She wears a purple striped off-shoulder top with a necklace. Personality Kara is shown to be shrewd, calculating, arrogant and overconfident as seen in High School Story Book 3. She acts very negatively to Your Character to not get in her way and her boyfriend, Max, when trying to be prom king and queen in Chapter 2. In Book 3, Chapter 4, they sabotage your campaign at Caleb and Ezra's party. She and Max also bully others to support them. However, their plot is foiled by Zoe when she tells your character about their attempted voter fraud at the Prom. Enraged at the loss, Kara and Max break up as a result. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 4: Consequences (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 11: Berry Seven * Chapter 13: Game Plan Book 2 * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Relationships Mia Warren Although there haven't been many interactions between them, they are shown to have an extremely negative relationship. It is mentioned that Kara frequently bullied Mia at Hearst and that Mia transferred to Berry for the sole purpose of getting away from her. Max Warren Max is Kara's ex-boyfriend. In Book 3, Chapter 2, she is determined to get both of them to be prom king and queen. Kieran Hale She is the cheer captain of the Hearst High cheerleading squad, which Kieran is a member of. During cheerleading practice, she bullies him into performing his solo to show off his skills. During Caleb and Ezra's party in Book 3, Chapter 4, she forced him to sway everyone into voting against your character for prom. Other Looks Kara Cheerleader.png|Hearst Cheerleader uniform Kara Berry Cheerleader Uniform.jpg|Berry Cheerleader uniform Kara Prom.jpg|Prom Misc SinclairFamilyConnection.png|PB's Response to Addison and Kara being related Trivia *Kara is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's High School Story app. *She is modeled to look like one of the PB writers, Kara Loo . *She will be temporarily attending Berry High in High School Story, Book 3. *She shares the same surname as Addison Sinclair, a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series. **However, Pixelberry revealed during their AMA, that the two are not related. *She will be studying at Hollywood U. *The name Kara is of Latin origin and means "beloved" or "dear". It's derived from the Latin Carus and is a variant of the Italian name Cara. **The surname Sinclair is of French and English origin, which means "Saint Clare". Saint Clare of Assisi (city in Italy) is the patron saint of eye disease, goldsmiths, laundry, television, good weather and needleworkers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads